walk_the_prankfandomcom-20200222-history
Administrator Guidelines
Different users have access to different fun functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Administrator Abilities These additional functions are: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. However, he or she is not currently able to remove bureaucrat access from any user; please contact one of the community staff if you need that done. Some Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in Special:Listusers/staff on any wiki.Wikia janitors have limited administrator access to all Wikia for cleanup purposes. These users will be shown on Special:Listusers/janitor on any Wikia. Please see the Central Wikia contact page for details on how to contact Wikia staff. Who are this wiki's administrators? The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with administrator access. You may also wish to list them on this page. Disneyforever555 was the original founder but was taken over by Daniel Viglietti *ChoipStixks (Adoptive Founder, Bureaucrat, Administrator, Rollback, Content Moderator, Discussions Moderator, Head Admin) *Jodan111 (Bureaucrat, Admin, Rollback, Content Moderator) Becoming an administrator When a new administrator is needed on the wiki, Jodan111 or ChoipStixks will put a call out for a new admin. Depending on the situation we may just go straight to the user and ask them without putting out a request. Any user or administrator may nominate a user if they feel like they would be a good choice for the wiki. Basic qualifications to be an Admin * Be active and have at least 50 good constructive edits. * Be able to work together as a team * Be active on this wiki. (we do look at your other wiki's to make a determination as well) * At least have 10 contrastive edits after from being blocked. ** This can very based on the block and block history ** If blocked for any investigations, you may be lifted off this if found not guilty and/or have good cooperation with the blocking admin. After a nomination is sent to a any of the Admins listed above and match the basic qualifications, the user will be asked questions to help us make a decision. At this point we can bring in any other administrator if we feel that more feedback is need. Administrators are not '''required to be online 24/7 but are expected to be active Head Admins There are '''three '''head admin's on the wiki. The head admins are a higher ranking than other admins and have the power to remove rights if need be. Head Admins are '''exempt '''from being blocked or losing their rights. In order to be classified as a '''Head Admin you must be a bureacraut. The two head admins are *ChoipStixks *Jodan111 There are future plans for 2 bureacrauts and we will not be adding any rollbacks. Administrators Policies Once an user becomes an Administrator they must be active on the Wiki. Every Admin should be editing or cleaning up the wiki and not just relying on one or two users to run the Wiki. Monthly Edits * Admins Must be making at minimum of a certain amount of edits each month ** At least 5 edits a month when the show is on hiatus. ** At least 10 edits a month (preferably 2 edits per week). * Examples monthly edits can consist of. ** Deleting Unnecessary pages and comments. ** Blocking users who are not following policy ** Editing Pages ** Creating pages * If the user does not apply to these rules they will lose there rights at end of the month. * If you know you won't be able to keep up the required edits each month, let another Admin know so we can work it out. Task to be done * Keep video and image galleries up-to-date. ** Cast, Crew, characters, and episodes. ** Add interviews fo cast members if found. ** Make sure each image or video on the wiki has a page.